You had to wait until she wouldn't wait anymore
by shannon.x.x
Summary: Harry always thought of Ginny as Ron's little sister, the girl who had long given up on a silly crush. But what about when he begins to see her in a different light, but she seems to have moved on?
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight was beginning to shadow the sky as another day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry begun to draw to a close. An excited chatter filled the Great Hall as pupils discussed the upcoming Christmas holidays and the festivities they were to attend. Hands lingered over delicious plates stacked with plenty of food for every pupil who sat eagerly, laughing with their friends and discussing everything from quidditch to the potions essay they still had to hand in to the greasy haired potions professor who sat watchfully, his eyes piercing the students from his pale face that was cloaked with long black hair.

Every so often, sideways glances were darted towards three students, a pale faced ginger haired boy who sat next to a slightly smaller boy with piercing emerald eyes and a peculiar lightning-bolt shaped scar etched on his forehead and, facing them both, a slightly tanned girl with chocolate brown eyes and wavy brown hair which curled and tumbled to her shoulders, looking as though it had been tamed from bursting into bushy, unruly curls. The three muttered under their breath, but despite an obvious interest being slapped across their faces, none of their fellow Gryffindor's interrupted the conversation or attempted to eavesdrop.

"Yes but Harry, you must remember!" The girl hissed at the smaller of the boys. "Snape is only trying to get at you because he knows full well you're going to retaliate. The more you let it bother you, the more detentions you get, the more house points we loose, there's nothing beneficial coming out of this. Look at it logically!"

"Logically? You think this is to do with _Logic_ Hermione!" The boy snapped back. "He's getting at me, he's doing this on purpose. I'm not putting up with another unfinished potion because of these so called accidents. No matter how much I hate the damn subject, I need it if I'm going to be an auror. Don't deny it."

The girl huffed, clearly flustered by the fact that the Harry did indeed have a point. Her gaze swept to the boy who had been nodding occasionally, but altogether seemed more intent on waffling down several sausages and plenty of mash. "Well! What's your imput on this Ron!"

Clearly shocked and panicky to be involved in the discussion he fumbled with his tongue for a moment, fathoming out what to say. "I..er..it's up to Harry, isn't it?" He mumbled.

Tutting and rolling her eyes, the girl got up and let out a sigh before sweeping from Great Hall and through the giant wooden doors.

"Where's she off to?" A dreamy voice floated into the air, as a girl with fresh eyes and dirty blonde hair, studying Harry and Ron rather curiously, almost as if fascinated, sat down in the seat that was moments before occupied by Hermione.

"To the library." The two boys said at the exact same time.

The girl nodded and smiled at Ron who hesitated for a moment before awkwardly returning it. Harry glanced between the two and could sense Ron's awkwardness, he often felt unsure of what to say to the odd girl so Harry decided to try and start conversation.

He opened his mouth but as he was about to form words saw a pale faced girl enter the Great Hall in the corner of his eye. Promptly closing his mouth he turned to face the girl. Her red-ish hair cascaded past her shoulders, almost to her hips, framing her face perfectly. Her eyes were a soft hazel brown colour, deep but bright and colourful. She scanned the Gryffindor table. She's in _Gryffindor? _Harry thought.. His thoughts were interrupted when a pair of hazel brown eyes met his emerald green ones. _Ginny! _

His mind swarmed with thoughts, _Ginny when he first saw her as he was about to board the Hogwarts express, Ginny in the chamber of secrets, Ginny being comforted by Hermione, Ginny at the Yule Ball with Neville, Ginny in Dumbledore's army.. _

"Hey, Harry." Harry's thoughts were interrupted. Harry looked up at the girl who stared down at him expectantly. The same girl he had thought of as nothing but Ron's little sister. But it was also the same girl he had just done a double take at. The same girl who had just struck him with her beauty.

Harry glanced to his side, Ron was sitting numbly with his eyes fixed on Luna as she droned on about nargles.

"Er, Hi Ginny." Harry muttered, looking up at her.

His insides flipped. _Wait. That's.. It's Ron's sister!_ Harry pushed a hand through his hair and gestured for Ginny to take a seat. Whilst she sat in between Ron and Harry her hand brushed Harry's. Fireworks exploded and rippled along Harry's skin and he quickly pulled his hand back, earning a sideways glance from Ginny for his sudden movement however other than that she simply smiled whilst Harry melted inside.

"So, Ginny.. What've you been up to?" Harry said, attempting conversation rather numbly.

"Harry, you saw me an hour ago at quidditch practise.." She frowned. "You're acting like you haven't seen me since the Department of Mysteries!"

"Right. Sorry.." He muttered.

Just as Harry was about to open his mouth to try and strike up conversation again Harry heard a voice behind them call Ginny's name and Ginny spin around happily.

"Dean!" Ginny exclaimed, leaping from the bench and wrapping him up in a trademark Weasley hug.

Harry, who was usually fine with Dean and didn't really have any opinion on his and Ginny's relationship, felt like a hard rock had plummeted to the bottom of his stomach and was lodged there. _She's your best mate's little sister _Harry repeated in his head as many times as he could. By the time he looked up from his shoes where he seemed to have found interest in Ginny's eyes, Dean was grabbing her hand and encouraging her towards the Great Hall's doors.

"Um, Bye Harry.." Ginny called.

` "Right. Bye" Harry muttered under his breath so quietly that Ginny had no hope of hearing him.

"What do you think Harry?" Luna's dreamy voice floated into Harry's thoughts and brought him back from the Chamber Of Secrets where Ginny lay unconscious to the Great Hall which seemed more distant than the memory from 3years ago.

"Sorry Luna, I've got to go. Ron, I'll.. see you when you get back to the common room" Muttered Harry.

Harry swept through the halls, ignoring shouts from his fellow students and jeers from the few slytherin students he passed. Grumpily providing the password to the Fat Lady Harry trudged up to the common room and attempted his many essays that had been building slowly up, but his mind was focused elsewhere, a pit of jealousy formed for Dean Thomas still lodged in his stomach and he had wrote no more than his name on the first piece of parchment by the time Ron arrived back to the Gryffindor common room later that evening.

* * *

AN: I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, reviews would be greatly appreciated as this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm aware that my writing isn't up to the standard of many on here, however I hope that with practise I will be able to achieve their standards.


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you _please_ just tell us what's wrong Harry!" Hermione snapped at breakfast next morning. "Is it Snape? Has he been giving you more trouble? Or has Dumbledore said something" Hermione droned on listing endless possibilities of things which could have upset Harry and although he wasn't listening properly Harry watched her mouth movements and soon caught on to when to shake his head and dismiss another possible problem.

However, suddenly when Ron interrupted Hermione's endless questioning Ron chirped up.

"It's good, you know, about Ginny and Dean?"

"What?" Harry suddenly brought his attention to Ron and felt his stomach churn inside.

"You know, that she's finally moved on from you. I mean, it can't have done her any good having to see you day after day especially when you were with Cho, as much as I'd rather her stay single at least she's given up on you falling head over heels in love with you."

Harry's mind unfocused from the conversation after _at least she's given up on you_ and the words repeated themselves in his head. _Day after day… especially when you were with Cho…She's finally moved on from you.._

Harry felt his insides twist and he jumped up from the table to leave the Great Hall, leave the bitter truth alone as if it had never left Ron's mouth, leave it all..

"Woah, mate where you going?" Ron called out.. "I didn't mean it like that, I mean.. Yeah I'd rather her be with you than Dean but..but.." He trailed off. Harry was already out of the giant doors and was disappearing out of sight.

As Harry briskly walked down the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room two figures came into sight, laughing and talking quickly.

"Fred! George!" Harry called out as an idea sparked in his mind. "You wouldn't happen to have some puking pastilles, would you?"

"Well, actually.." Fred started.

"As it happens, we do." George finished.

"Er, right. Mind if I buy some?"

"On us. We're only hear on some quick business, but as we wouldn't have been able to buy the premises without you, I think you deserve some puking pastilles for free, right?" Fred said whilst pulling out a box and thrusting it into Harry's hands.

"Oh and Fred, George? Mind keeping it to yourselves that I've got these?"

"Alright Harry" George called and winked and with that, they set off down the corridor leaving Harry to contemplate what to do next.

He had Potions next with Professor Slughorn who would be sure to believe him if he begun to feel sick, and, if he decided to tell Harry to stick with it until the end of lesson he now had the puking pastilles to make Slughorn regret his decision and send him straight back to the Gryffindor common room for some rest.

Professor Slughorn immediately bought Harry's story of feeling ill and left the room after glancing at Ron and Hermione, Ron had a thoroughly confused look on her face whilst Hermione seemed to be infuriated that Harry was missing perfectly important lesson time.

Harry counted on being alone when he reached the common room, he could sit by the fire and think things through. After all, he didn't _love _Ginny, right? No. He didn't even _like_ her.. Not in _that_ way, anyway. But Harry felt he was trying to convince himself the last fact was true more than make it clear to anyone else. And so Harry mumbled the password to the fat lady ("Oooh, getting out of lessons are we? Tut. I was looking forward to being able to doze.." had been her greeting.) and clambered into the common room. No matter how frustrated he was about the current situation Harry still found comfort in the rich red furnishing of the familiar common room he had spent his first proper Christmas at and the first place he had felt at home at. Smiling he sat down on an arm chair by the fire which crackled to life and sunk back into the chair.

"Aren't you supposed to be in potions?" A soft, familiar voice floated into the air.

Harry jerked in his seat and sat up. Stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the girls dormitory was Ginny. Harry's heart did a back flip as he hastily opened his mouth.

"I wasn't.. I wasn't feel-"

"Puking pastilles?" Ginny cut him off, glancing at the box he had dropped down at his feet.

"I was going to use them if Slughorn didn't believe me" Harry muttered.

"Right." Ginny said and paused for a moment, unsure of whether she should carry on the conversation or just leave Harry to be. But it turned out she did not have to make the decision for Harry spoke up.

"So, why aren't you in lessons?"

"Couldn't face it, I'm thinking about breaking up with Dean."

A few days ago Harry would have felt pity for his fellow Gryffindor if he had heard Ginny say this, but now a rush of hope ran through him.

"Why?" he asked, trying to sound concerned though inside he was jumping with glee.

"We've been fighting."

"He..he hasn't hurt you, has he!" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Oh! No, nothing like that!" she paused "we've just been having a lot of arguments and I think it's best that we finish it off."

"I.. right. And there's no one else your breaking up with him for?"

"No Harry. And if you're worried, I gave up on you a long time ago."

Harry felt broke, like a thousand dementors were surrounding him, like he had just seen a terrible future…

"Harry? Harry, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I waited for you, for years. I waited but I've accepted it now.."

All senses left Harry's body and he felt himself leave the comfort of his arm chair and within moments he had pressed his lips upon a pair of soft, rose pink ones. Electrifying bolts coursed through his body from his lips and he felt like he could stay like this forever and that he would be content, that he would be happy and that the world would be right. However he felt reality rush over him like a bucket of icy water and he realised the truth of the situation and in doing so pulled himself away from the soft lips that were almost like a velvet shield, a moment of bliss amongst a terrifying reality.

"Harry" Ginny whispered, struggling to form words.

"I- I'm sorry!" Harry stammered and without waiting for a word of response Harry dashed to the boys dormitory.

"No, Harry, wait!" Ginny called out and Harry slowly stopped in his tracks.

Ginny dashed up the stairs and they stood together by the door and faced each other, their faces merely inches apart.

They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, the soft, hazel and milky staring into the bright, striking emerald ones.

When Ginny spoke, her voice was barely a whisper. "I never stopped loving you Harry. I just told myself you weren't going to come around, that I was always going to be Ron's little sister who had a little crush on you. And I convinced myself that going to bed to sleep and not being able to because you'd spoke to me and there could be love hidden in your words wasn't worth it anymore. And I convinced myself that feeling like every single flaw was being scrutinised constantly when I saw you, like my defences were crumbling and I was being magnified into a penetrable person who didn't even know herself wasn't worth it. And I forced myself to believe Dean was."

"You still love me?"

Ginny leaned in and softly placed a kiss on Harry's lips, and as they kissed they were in a sweet oblivion and it was their own world, no one else existed and they were cloaked in a velvet sheet of bliss. And it was because of the velvet sheet in their minds that they didn't notice the Fat Lady's portrait swing open or anyone enter the room until..

"WHAT THE HELL!" Dean yelled and Ginny and Harry jerked apart as though suddenly burned by each other's touch.

"I.. Dean! I'm, I'm sorry Dean.. I, It's over." Ginny stuttered.

"I knew it. I knew you still loved him."

"No, no. Dean it's not like that!"

"What, so 'I never stopped loving you Harry' was a lie!" Harry interjected without thinking, though he immediately regretted it.

Ginny bit her lip. "Harry. Of course it wasn't a lie! I mean, I never meant for this though. Dean I'd already told Harry I was breaking up with you when he kissed me!"

"But you _hadn't_ broken up with me!" Dean retorted.

"I love Harry. I'm sorry Dean."

"Harry, I thought you were a mate! She chased after you for _years_ and finally-"

However the rest of Dean's sentence was cut off as the portrait hole swung open and Ron charged in with Hermione behind him.

"_What the bloody hell's going on here!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for any reviews I receive, they're greatly appreciated! This is a very quick chapter, just to keep the story flowing ~ I've got alot of homework etc to be doing along with going out with friends but I'm trying to squeeze in time for writing every night so I hope you're enjoying!**

**Bloom4Sky: Thank you for your reviews. I know this story started out very 'fluffy' but I don't want it to be a typical fan fiction which is very predictable, so I hope your liking the drama x.**

Silence seemed to almost echo against the walls as Harry and Dean glared at each other, Ron looked around with a clueless look on his face and Hermione studied Ginny's face as if looking for a secret message.

"Harry decided he'd have a go with my girlfriend."

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed, looking from Harry to Ginny.

"I-it wasn't like that, Ron!" Ginny pleaded.

"What happened?" Ron snapped, swinging around to face Dean.

"I walked in to ask Ginny if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade next weekend, she was at the top of the boys dormitory stairs with him, kissing."

The mere fact that Ginny and Harry were almost in the boys dormitory set Ron off into a rage, and as usual he caught onto the wrong end of the stick, already piecing together something which he knew little about.

"SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER, HARRY!"

"Ron! Please" Harry begun, desperate to calm Ron down.

"Don't speak to me again, Harry." Dean muttered, and with a heart broken glance at Ginny he stormed from the room.

Ron glared at Hermione, desperate for her input on the situation, for her over analyzing brain to figure out the situation and make it better again - for it to get rid of the fact that he had just found out his best friend and sister had been almost in the dormitories and kissing whilst she had a girlfriend, whilst he had constantly ignored her for years upon end.

"Why? She _loved _you. She tailed you for _years,_ desperate for you to notice her. But you wait, wait until she's got a boyfriend before you take notice of her."

"I still love him." Ginny whispered.

"Oh, but you were happy enough to snog Dean in the mean time?" Ron raged on.

"We're not together. We won't be, not if you don't agree." Harry said, hoping to calm his friend.

"What! So you kiss my little sister, she ends up breaking up with her boyfriend and then you say 'no, it's fine, I won't date her if you don't want me to'!" Ron was seething. "Some love that is."

"Ron, I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean it like then! Eh!"

"R-Ron, please!" Hermione spoke for the first time.

"Stay out of this Hermione" Ron spat back at her.

"He's my best friend too! I have a right to have a say in this!"

"This is between me, Harry and Ginny."

"NO Ron! This isn't _just_ about you three. This is about everyone's friendships, this is about Ginny's feelings, this is about what Dean's probably thinking right now. This is about how we _need _to _all_ stick together, this is about us staying together."

"_Always _have to be logical, don't you Hermione?"

Hermione took in a deep breath, went to shout back at Ron but bit her lip and stormed out of the room.

_Fantastic. I've got Ginny and Dean to break up, Ron and Hermione have fallen out and me and Ron have fallen out too. All because I wanted her.._

"Don't speak to me again." Ron muttered, slamming the portrait hole behind him as he left the common room.

Harry swung around to Ginny, desperate for something to give him a little hope. She shook her head as tears trickled down her face delicately and she backed away up to the girl's dormitories.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thankyou for any reviews I've been recieving.  
I'd also like to make a special note just for **Bloom4Sky: **Thankyou _so _much for your reviews, they really mean alot to me and I am ever so greatful, that last one really made my day and encourages me to keep writing :') I hope you enjoy the rest of this :-)

* * *

Harry lay awake in bed. A slither of moonlight slipped into the boys dormitories from the tiny gap in the curtains which draped to the floor near Harry's bed. He thought back over the past few years. He had met Ron, become best friends with him, saved Hermione from a troll.. They had confronted Sirius Black before they realised he was innocent, they had fought death eaters at the Ministry of Magic. They had all three stuck by their story when Dolores Umbridge was so desperate to deny the wizarding world of the truth. They were best friends. They were the golden trio.

__

How was it though, that the golden trio could be torn apart, so easily?

Harry thought as he lay blinking into the darkness. _How could the golden trio be ripped apart by just a girl? _But Harry stopped himself right there. He knew deep down that to him Ginny was not 'just a girl'. She was the girl Harry seemed to be falling for, but she was _so much more than that_. She was his best friend's sister. She was the girl who survived being possessed and being left for dead in the chamber of secrets. She was the girl who helped the golden trio fight along with Neville and Luna. She was a faithful member of Dumbledore's Army. She was intelligent. She was an amazing witch. She was thoughtful. She was beautiful. _Yes, _Harry thought, _She was more than that._

Morning came around far too quickly in Harry's opinion. He was still feeling groggy from not getting much sleep after a breakfast of sausages and egg which he ate whilst being cast angry glances from Ron, whilst Hermione kept her head in a book but peered anxiously between Harry and Ron often. Ginny didn't come to breakfast at all and Dean was sitting as far away from Harry as possible, though news of the kiss seemed to have spread through the school like wildfire and the amount of whispers usually directed at Harry was tripled. Harry got up from the Gryffindor table awkwardly and dashed towards the doors to the entrance hall. Halfway up the stairs on the way back to the Gryffindor common room Harry saw a single figure approaching from the opposite direction with white-blonde hair, a pale face and deep green robes.

"Alright Potter?" He drawled, stopping directly in front of Harry.

"Malfoy." Harry said trying to keep calm as he went to walk around Draco.

"Ah, no. I was just thinking I should come and congratulate you, you see. Nice going with girl-Weasel. Personally would have gone with someone a little more.. upper class. But then again, you never were one for standards, were you Potter?"

"Malfoy get out of my way" Harry snapped and he barged past him and up the stairs to the common room.

As Harry approached the Fat Lady yet another familiar figure was lazing around by the portrait, however this one was much different in their appearance, a female with red-brown hair and brown eyes.

"Harry! What time is quidditch practise tonight?" Demelza Robins called out as he approached.

A jolt rushed through Harry and a horrible feeling settled at the pit of his stomach, he felt like icy cold water had been poured down his back and a hard lump had lodged itself uncomfortably by his heart. He had completely forgotten about quidditch practise. Moreover, spending time training with both Ron and Ginny.

"Oh, I.. I've decided we'll have it pretty early, you know, the cold. I don't want everyone out for too long. If you could tell everyone to meet in the changing rooms as soon as they've finished their dinner tonight?" Harry stammered.

For a moment a flicker of concern flashed across her face as she looked at Harry but she quickly regained her composure and nodded with a muttered thanks before disappearing off, presumably to eat breakfast in the Great Hall and be greeted with the news of Harry and Ginny.

The common room was silent and appeared deserted upon first glance as Harry's gaze swept over it on his way to grab his tattered (but proving extremely useful) potions book from his trunk. However he did a double take as he saw a flash of red hair and then the shadow of a figure curled up on a rather comfy looking arm chair close to the fire which was barley smouldering by now.

Instinct got the better of him and Harry found his feet carrying him to the figure who was shifting ever so slightly.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered, his voice wavering.

A mumble escaped from the girl's lips and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"H-Harry?" She muttered once her eyes had managed to focus. Suddenly her eyes bolted wide open. "Harry! What time is it! Am I late!"

"It's only time for breakfast, most people are down there now I suppose though. You've got enough time for some toast before lessons I guess.."

Sleep seemed to have temporarily wiped Ginny's member and she leapt up, hugged Harry and then pulled back. "I doubt anyone would have bothered to wake me up if you hadn't bothered. I could kiss you!" She said, laughing and joking.

Realising what she'd said Harry was sure he could see a brief flashback to the previous events in her eyes and silence rippled over the common room.

"Suppose we've done enough of that.. According to everyone else anyway." Harry said.

Ginny half laughed. "Is everyone else really that important?" She whispered, slowly leaning in towards Harry.

Harry was half drove by impulse to kiss her, to be enveloped into blissful oblivion for a few moments, but would he ever want to leave the sanctuary of her lips? Would he ever want to return to bitter-sweet reality? To the fact he had to endure a whole lesson under the watchful eye of Severus Snape shortly? To the fact rumours were spreading? To the fact the golden trio seemed well and truly over?

"Y-yes, Ginny. They are."

She pulled away, taken aback.

"They weren't yesterday" she whispered, staring into Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry averted his gaze abruptly.

"Ron didn't hate me yesterday" Harry muttered bitterly and he dashed up the stairs to the boys dormitory without looking back.

"They weren't yesterday" she whispered, staring into Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry averted his gaze abruptly.

"Ron didn't hate me yesterday" Harry muttered bitterly and he dashed up the stairs to the boys dormitory without looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just a brief chapter to keep the story flowing and give a little suspence..

* * *

A bitterly cold wind blew outside of Hogwarts castle, the sky was a dark blue and the ground between the quidditch pitch and the castle was only illuminated by the tiny stars speckled across the sky. They always seemed to shine brighter here than anywhere else in the world in Harry's opinion. Harry cut across the ground whilst always watching his footing and reached the quidditch pitch, accompanied by his firebolt broomstick, a gift from his god father Sirius whom he had lost at the Ministry at the end of the last school year, the thought made an icy cold feeling strangle around Harry's heart.

Wrapped up in the warmth of the changing room Harry felt like he did not want to leave and enter the quidditch pitch for the first time in a long while, he was desperate for warmth and ever since his lips had parted from Ginny's there was a cold feeling that hung over him that he couldn't quite understand. Not even the thought of racing his firebolt around the pitch eagerly and as fast as he could seemed to be able to lift his spirits. The muttering stopped abruptly and an apprehensive silence settled over the changing rooms, causing Harry to look up from the floor he had his eyes so intently set upon. Stood at the doorway were too pale figures. One with windswept, messy ginger hair and a lanky build which had, to anyone observing, improved since his time on the quidditch team, and another with soft hazel eyes and her hair neatly tied up.

Harry tried to avoid Ginny and Ron's direct gaze as he addressed the team, which was now complete.

"Right, so we're all here then? Good." Harry started.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron snapped back.

"It doesn't mean anything, Ron." Ginny snapped as she looked up at her older brother.

"Anyway, this is just a routine practise to keep us all in shape ready for the next match after the holidays as a few members of our team won't be able to practise over Christmas." Harry started. "We'll be against the Slytherins, so obviously we need to be at the top of our game, they're the main people to beat. Block out the slytherin supporters whilst we're playing and concentrate on the game, we need all the confidence we can gather for that match."

"Aiming that at anyone in particular?" Ron muttered just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Ron, I'm trying to just make sure everyone's as prepared as possible." Harry replied trying to keep cool, it wasn't often it took as much effort to do this with Ron as it did with Malfoy..

"Anyway, we'll go through the routine properly when everyone's returned, but basically we know what the Slytherin team are like. We know how they're going to try to win and we know they're willing to play dirty to do it." Harry begun. "So as long as we're confident, aware of what's going on and keep ourselves calm we'll be fine. We've got a well set up team and the talent we have could outstrip Malfoy's lot any day." He looked around at the determined faces looking up at him. "Any questions? No? Good, come on."

Out on the pitch the visibility was poor. The stadium lights were barely providing any light at the very centre of the pitch and with the blistering winds that forced people to squint anyway it was difficult to see. After about fifteen minutes Harry called everyone in.

"Right, this isn't going to work. We're going to go off into pairs and take it in turns to try and stop the person we're working with from fulfilling what they're supposed to do. If you're with a chaser, you stop them from getting the quaffle and so on.. Try and use techniques the Slytherins are going to use to make our lives difficult. Try and keep moving too, the cold won't get to you as much."

Everyone teamed up, Ron and Ginny we're together as expected and as there was an uneven number of players on a quidditch team Harry decided to just encourage the others and help them.

"Good! Good! Nice one Katie!" Harry called.

Suddenly a gust of wind rippled over the stadium with such force that Harry slipped almost off his broom and as he glanced around to check if everyone was okay the figure of a delicate looking girl falling to the ground caught his eye as Harry heard Ron's shouting and he followed the red haired boy down to the ground to the limp figure of Ginny Weasley that was sprawled out on the muddy grass.

As soon as he touched the ground Harry leapt off his broom and sprinted across the pitch whilst mud flecked into the air from his boots. Ron was kneeling down cautiously over Ginny and the rest of the team was flooding in towards them.

"Ginny! A-are you alright! Ron kept muttering, shaking her delicately in the hope she would become conscious once more.

"I.. I don't understand. She could stay on a broom like she was glued to it.." Harry muttered as he checked her pulse.

"Does that bloody well matter!" Ron snapped.

Harry rolled her eyes and went to lift up Ginny.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Ron snapped.

"What!" Harry muttered.

"I said, Don't touch her. I don't want you running your hands all over my sister!"

"You've _got_ to be joking! You are joking, right? She's unconscious, Ron!" Harry snapped. "And if you bloody well want her sorted out as much as I do then you'll let me take her up to the hospital wing for Pomfrey!"

"And what do you want me to do!" Ron muttered as Harry delicately placed Ginny over his shoulder, she wasn't particularly heavy but she was tall and it was difficult to support an unconscious person over your shoulder carefully.

"Get in, make sure everyone gets changed and get up to the hospital wing! We can't all go, if we get a speck of mud on the floor Mrs Norris'll be trotting off to tell."

"I'm her brother!"

"And you're not going to be in Filch's good books if you get mud everywhere, you'll automatically get into more trouble than me because of Fred and George!"

"I.. err. Right. Thanks, mate."


	6. Chapter 6

The wind seemed ten times stronger, the cold ten times colder and the pain Harry felt in his heart ten times more real. Ginny lay limp in his arms and he moved as quickly as he could approaching the castle. Flurries of snow were effecting Harry's vision and by the time he arrived at the hospital wing he was aching to his bones with cold. Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse, was busy rooting through a cupboard with several different bottles of murky coloured potions in it.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry called out with desperation lingering in his voice. Madam Pomfrey abruptly swung around and paled a little at the sight of Ginny.

"On that bed there! Place her down, careful!"

Harry placed Ginny on the bed quickly but delicately and waited as Madam Pomfrey hurried over whilst frowning and biting her lip.

"What happened?" She said, turning her attention to Harry after having a quick inspection of Ginny which seemed far to brief, in Harry's opinion, to be thorough.

"Quidditch practise. There was a really strong unexpected gust of wind, we managed to stay on apart from Ginny."

"That blasted game!" Madam Pomfrey muttered. "More casualties due to those silly matches than anything else, honestly!"

"Is she going to be okay?" Harry cut in before Madam Pomfrey could drone on about how she wished they would all just keep off broomsticks and make her job so much easier.

"Oh, she'll be quite alright I expect. Well, she certainly won't be able to play quidditch for a while but other than that she should be able to leave the hospital wing as soon as she's been conscious and healthy for a day."

"B-but how do you know she's going to regain consciousness?" Harry stammered.

"It is _very_ unlikely that she won't be awake by tomorrow morning, awake but groggy."

"R-right. And other than that she'll be okay?"

"I'm rather sure, Potter. Now, if you'll just step aside for a moment so I can do my job.."

Within five minutes the sound of footsteps could be heard along the corridor and a terrified looking Ron appeared

"Is she alright!" He shouted as he approached the foot of Ginny's bed.

"Ah, I was expecting you'd be here soon. She'll be quite alright, dear."

"Then why isn't she awake!"

"As I have just explained to Harry, Ginny will be awake by morning. She's had quite a nasty fall and I've had to use a few potions to sort her out internally, but other than that she should be fine."

"So.. You alright? You nearly came off your broom.." Ron muttered hastily.

"I-yeah. I'm fine thanks." Harry replied.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you the other day. I.. Would you mind telling me what actually happened though?" Ron said, biting his lip as soon as he had spoke as if regretting his words.

"It's okay. I was an idiot. I let her down. I let you down. I let the trio down.." Harry started. "I was in the great hall. She came in and.. I can't explain it. Then I got some puking pastilles off Fred and George to get off potions. Ginny was in the common room. She told me she couldn't face lessons because her and Dean were constantly arguing and she wanted to break it off with him. She told me how she'd waited for me for years, but she'd accepted how we weren't going to be together. I couldn't handle it, I just got up and kissed her. I realised what I was doing, remembered Dean, remembered she was your little sister and I wasn't aloud to feel like that about her and I stopped. I dashed to the boys dormitory but she called out and I stopped. She caught up with me and told me how she'd never stopped loving me, we kissed, again. Dean came in.." Harry trailed off.

There was silence for a few moments before Ron spoke.

"Y-you really love her?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry. I won't.. I won't.. be with her." The last part was barely a whisper and Harry struggled to stem the tears that were so desperately attempting to escape from his eyes.

"No. You love her. She loves you." Ron muttered. "If you two can admit that, if you can both say how you feel about each other and mean the same things.. then.. Be together."

"Ron?" Harry muttered.

"Hm?"

"Hermione. Y-you… Ron do you love Hermione?" Harry regretted opening his mouth as soon as he had spat the words out.

"You breathe a word to anyone, Harry Potter and it won't just be the wind trying to knock you off your broomstick."

The red haired girl who was led facing the opposite wall away from the two boys smiled, though her eyes were still shut. Ron was going to let them be together. Harry felt the same way. And she had just realised how good she was at pretending to still be unconscious.

* * *

A/N: The end! I was planning on carrying this on with constant struggles until a final happy ending, but I thought here was a sweet place to end it. Thankyou to all the reviews I've had for this story and I hope you've all enjoyed this 3


End file.
